The Betrayer
by Annabeth J C
Summary: What happens when Annabeth joins Luke? Find out now. Rated T cause I'm parinoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back, and I had a great book idea.** **:)** **So what if, in the****'The Sea of Monsters'** **the second time Luke captured Percy,** **Annabeth,** **Grover, ****and Tyson,** **Luke convinced Annabeth to join him.** **What happens after that?** **Let's find out.** **:D P.S.** **I'll update when I can,** **hopefully on weekends,** **but no promises,** **and it won't be quite like the book,**** I'll have to make some changes.** **THANKS.** **;D**

**Chapter 1:** **That Loser, or Me. Choose, Annabeth**

Annabeth's POV

Really, captured again? And did Percy really have to tell Luke everything, sure, just tell him Clarisse has the fleece, and that's she's flying to camp right now. I mean, duh, he'll have a pegesus. And know what, Percy's fighting Luke, who was the best swords men at camp (probably still is), and what can I do to help? Nothing that's what. UGH, I hate not doing anything! But, as much as I hate to admit it, I still love watching Luke sword fighting. Don't judge me! Have you seen him fight, the way he looks so graceful and- no Annabeth focus, you have to help the camp think, plan, and get out of this.

Luke's sword was at Percy's neck.

"Agrius, come hold him, and don't let him loose, and also, hold the cyclops too. Oreius bring Annabeth over here, we need to talk." Luke said.

When I got over there, I snarled, "What do you want Luke?!"

"A chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Join me, Annabeth, and you can help me rule, you can make something perminet. You can be what you've always wanted."

"How do I know you're not just saying that."

"Will this help." And he leaned forward and kissed me.

I smacked him. All his goons surged forward, weapons ready.

"Stop, I was excpecting it."

I smacked him again. "Were you exspecting that one."

"Annabeth, come on, it's either that loser, Percy, or me."

"What about Chiron, and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, what will happen to them?"

"Annabeth, you are not really thinking about this, are you?!" Percy yelled from across the ship.

"Ignore him, Annabeth, what's Percy to you. Some friend who tells me you guys entire plan, kinda idiotic, don't you think."

"HEY!" Percy yelled.

I didn't know what to _think_. What he said was all true, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, it was true. Wait, did I just think that, oh I don't care anymore, he's right, and I admit it.

"Well..."

"Just think about it. Talk it over with your friends if you like. You've got five minutes."

Now I didn't know what to _do_, and I don't like feeling like that, I walked over to Percy, making a plan. I didn't like my plan, but it was my only one.

"You aren't thinking about joining him, are you." Percy asked.

"Percy, I don't-"

"You can't Annabeth!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"But-"

"Stop, Percy, just stop. I need to think. Grover, Tyson, what do you guys think?"

"I don't think you should do it, you were my first friend." Grover said.

"Tyson?" I asked.

"Don't go Annabeth, I'll miss you!" Tyson said, he looked on the verge of tears.

"Annabeth, times up. Made a desicion yet?"

"Yes," I walked up to Luke, "I'll join you _if _you let them go." I said, gesturing to Percy, Grover, and Tyson.

"Annabeth, No!" They all yelled.

"Hold that thought, Annabeth. I need a minute to decide."

Percy rushed up and grabbed my wrist, "What are you thinking, we can get out on our own!"

"Really, can you Percy." I snapped.

"YES, we can!"

"Okay Annabeth. I agree to your conditions. Guys, let them go." Luke yelled.

"Bye guys." I said.

Percy tried to come grab me, but Agrius and Oreius blocked his path and draged them off the ship, leaving me with Luke. I saw Chiron and the party ponies pick Percy, Grover, and Tyson up, and leave with one look back, and then they left.

"You won't regret your desicion, Annabeth." Luke said

"I hope not." I said, and looked back one last time, and followed Luke inside.


	2. How to tell them

**I got board and decided to update. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I won't be board unless I get some reviews, and I can't change mistakes either. And there won't be Percabeth till the end just so you know. OK, Here I Go**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 2: How to Tell Them

I was heartbroken, no I was worse then that, I just wanted to crawl into a ball, and think. What would I do without Annabeth. And now Chiron was asking all these questions that I didn't want to answer. Tyson was crying, no sobbing, and Grover looked close to that.

"We're almost there." Chiron said.

"Okay." I said, not looking up. This all started because I was an Idiot and Annabeth had to fix my mistake, and that was the worst part. Oh gods, how was I going to brake it to Malcolm, or the rest of the Athenen, or the rest of the camp, they'd be devistated.

"How are Tyson and Grover?"

I looked over at them then back to Chiron, "Not so good."

"And how are _you_?"

"Me? I'm as good as I can be, I guess."

Camp Half-Blood was now in sight and the golden fleece was glittering on Thalia's pine. That gave me a spark of hope, but it didn't lift my spirits. Clarisse was leaning on Thalia's pine, a triumphet smile on her face, but it faded when she saw my face, then she noticed Annabeth was't with us. She lowered her head and I'm sure I saw a tear fall down her cheek, she had figured it out. We came to a stop, and I jumped off Chiron, and walked to Clarrise.

"What happened?" Clarisse damanded, no longer crying.

"Luke." I replied, then told her the whole story. Her face grew sadder as the story came to an end, and she lowered her head again.

She waited a long time before responding, "You want me to tell everyone? I'll tell them at the campfire."

I stared at her, as my jaw dropped. Clarisse la Rue had willingly _voulenteered_ to do something no one wanted to do.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at me, she's back, "Get your jaw off the ground, I can do nice thing, but tell anyone, I'll pound you." She waved a fist at me.

"Let's just get inside guys and you should unpack anything you brought, and we should get you something to eat."

I walked over to Grover and Tyson, and put my arms around my to crying friends, and brought them to my cabin. I pulled them up two chairs and got them some lemonade. Lemonade just felt like the right thing.

It was now 9:30, everyone was at the campfire and had been asking questions. Malcolm, along with the rest of the Athenan cabin, was crying silently in the shadows. Clarisse started telling the story from the beginning, the _very_ beginning.

**Well... What did you think? And I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner, but I try. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
